FRIENDS~*~
by Girls of Destiny
Summary: Hi! Before you read this, this is a chick story, the guys didn't write it so they don't get any credit!!! It's a story about us girls a Cassy. BFF4EVA!!


~*~Friends~*~

Hey peeps! This is the ficcy including Cassy & Roxdramon! My fellow Digidestines! She is a Rock Star! Kewl huh? Now, here is a fic called Friends, By your Digidestine group, DESTINY.

~*~*~

Tika yawned at the sun, that popped just beyond the mountain. "Hey everybody!" She called to her Friends; Cassy, Pika, Lillian, Ronnie & Amanda.

Cassy opened her brilliant blue eyes to the morning sun. "Wow, sure things are different when you are far away from home." She whispered to her friends.

"You better believe it, away from guys makes me so independent!" Ronnie said as she streched her midget sizes arms.

"Hey look on the sunny side, we have our Digimon, Roxdramon - all-time power, Haunteriamon - insane lantern, Tramon - Fruity and fearless, Tigresmon - Wicked with Wisdom, Firamon - Fire of Bravery and the one and only, Corralmon!" Amanda finished as she hugged her Digimon.

"C'mon people standing around this place won't do much!" Said an zeal voice coming from Roxdramon. "We have a whole world to look after! We'll be heros before you know it!"

"Don't get your hopes too high Roxy! It might take days to defeat Idanymon, the other wicked Digimon, she can blow up 1,500 control spires in with one 'Blazing Acrobat!' of hers!" Warned Cassy.

"C'mon you guys, we have to hit the road now. Idanymon might be planning to take away the Digiworld with one full blow, so, hurry up you sleepyheads!" Exclaimed Firamon.

Everyone nodded in agreement, so they packed their things and head to the dark side of the forest.

While packing, Tika noticed a locket inside Cassy's bag, with a temptation to open it, she opened the locket, with a picture of pyramid with Cassy and her friends making an Human pyramid, turning to be a crumpeling tower. On the other side of a picture, It was the Digimon making a Digimon Pyramid. It was their favorite times together.

"Wow, it was since kindergarden when we met, and It was Cassy who all started it! Cassy was a friend of Ronnie and me, Ronnie became friends with Amanda. Then I had a friend, Pika and we met eachother as a group, wow, when I knew it, it seemed like yesterday!" Tika said.

"Well then 3 cheers to Cassy!" Cried Roxdramon!

"HIP HIP HOORAY!!! HIP HIP HOOORAY!!!" Everyone cheered while tossing Roxdramon and Cassy into the air with their high, happy spirts.

~*~*~ 

In Idanymon's Cave of Hatred...

"Those idiotic fools, with their spirts up, they think their unstopable, but for now, they are fleas!" Murmured Idanymon.

"BROTHER!" Demanded Idanymon, as a identical twin of Idanymon appered.

"Yes brother?" Answered Indonymon.

All at once, a explosion occured in the dark forest.

~*~*~ 

"What's that?" Sensed Cassy as she heard a tiny explosion coming from the far end of the forest.

"What Cassy?" Worriedly said Roxdramon. "Is it bad?"

"It smells like trouble to me" Said Tika.

"Let's check it out!" Said Lillian.

"Good idea!" Perked up Tigresmon.

While dashing to see the explosion, Jaramon, an Evil Venus Plant popped out from underground to attack the Digidestines, when popping up it made everyone, smacked against a tree or a rock wall. The plant was to take away the most powerful leader so without her, everything would fall apart.

"Owieeeeeee...that was painful!" Ached Ronnie.

"THUNDER DASH!!" Bellowed Jaramon. As clouds gathered from the sky and made a loud Boom that made all the Digimon slam into the wall again.

"Roxdramon!" Said Cassy as she aided her Digimon.

"Tigresmon!" Said Pika as she was frighten over her Digimon.

"Oh no!!!!" Wailed Tika & and Amanda over their Damaged Digifriend.

"Haunteriamon!" Cried Ronnie as she picked up her Digimon.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!!!" Shrieked Cassy.

"This will be for now," Growled Jaramon. "But next time, say good bye to your leader! HAHAHAHA!!" Cackled Jaramon as she shot back underground.

"You alright you guys?" Whispered Cassy. "Roxdramons okay."

"Yeah same here." Everyone replied.

"Well, we gotta keep going, or else he might come after our leader, Cassy." Said Firamon.

Everyone nodded in agreement, since it was dusk, they decided to camp through the night.


End file.
